Generally, a nib-type writing implement, such as Maka pen®, has a cap for preventing ink absorbed in a nib from drying.
However, when using the writing implement, the cap should be opened and closed before and after writing, so that opening and closing the cap is troublesome. In addition, since the opening and closing work should be done with both the user's hands, if the user is using one of his hands, opening and closing cannot be done, or otherwise the user has no choice but to stop doing his work in order to open and close the cap.
In order to solve the above problem, a conventional technique was proposed in which a knock is attached to a distal end of a writing implement such that it is operated to automatically open/close a nib passage (hereinafter, the symbol “/” means “and”). However, the conventional technique has a problem in that if it is carried while being loaded in a bag or the like, the knock is occasionally pushed by external force, causing the nib to protrude, which not only causes ink absorbed in the nib to leak and contaminate the surroundings, but also crushes the nib, disabling writing using the nib.